


Home

by JasxXx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasxXx/pseuds/JasxXx
Summary: "You're my home, Raphael.""So, what's it like to be homeless, mi amante pasado?"





	1. Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my new Rapheal fic. It goes with my Matthew book Worth The Fall on Wattpad. However, it can be a stand alone. It will follow the series, mostly.

"Tessa. I'll be fine. I'm just going home to Magnus." I said moving her hair out of my face.   
"That's what I'm afraid of." Tessa rolled her eyes.   
"Hey! I keep him in line. It's been two months since the last time I visited, time to go back, for good this time." Tessa squeezed me again.   
"Send me a fire message every once in a while. Don't forget to think of Magnus' new place." I pulled away and opened a portal. Stepping away, I grabbed my suitcases looked back at Tessa,waved, then stepped into the portal. Landing in my living room. I put my suitcases down.   
"Home sweet home." I mumbled drawing a breath and running my fingers over the couch.   
"Who the hell are you?" I looked towards the voice. Shadowhunter. Why was a Shadowhunter in my brother's living room? He went for the knife in his thigh holster on the table beside him.   
"I live here, from time to time. Who the hell are you? Also, you're in your boxers. The scary look you're going for has failed you." I replied sparking my magic, getting ready to fight if needed.   
"Magnus Bane owns this loft."  
"So, that deems the question. Why the hell is a Shawdowhunter in his living room?" I questioned, locking eyes with him.   
"Gumdrop. Tessa didn't tell me you were coming back today." Magnus said with a smile, standing between us.   
"I wanted it to be a suprise! I go see Tessa for two more months and you adopt a Shadowhunter!" Magnus laughed, hugging me.   
"It's okay, Alexander. Julie, the only way I knew you were okay was from Tess. So, please skip the lecture or I'll turn you into a toad." I raised my eyebrow.   
"Big brother, please. Everyone knows I could take you."  
"Wait, did she just say big brother?" The Shadowhunter asked.   
"Ohhh. He can hear." I smirked.   
"Juliette, this is Alexander, my boyfriend. Alexander, this is my sister. Juliette."  
"Tessa didn't tell me about this." I glared at Magnus.   
"She wanted you to hear it from me. I know how much you dislike Shadowhunters."  
"With good reason." I walked up to Alexander and stood in from of him. I nodded my head.   
"As long as he's not a bloody Lightwood." I said turning to look at Magnus, who looked away towards Alexander.   
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I rushed out, magically hitting him on the arm.   
"What's wrong with being a Lightwood?"  
"Besides the fact that Robert and Maryse tried to kill me, twice? Oh nothing!" I snapped.   
"Alexander is different than them. He wants change." Magnus said softly, coming over wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I took another look at Alexander, and smiled small. If he can change my brother's opinion on Shadowhunters, maybe he was different. Maybe, just maybe, I could trust this one. It would take a while but maybe I could come around.   
"I can't apologize for them but I hope we can all do better in the future to come." Alexander mumbled.   
"I trust my brother, so that means I trust you too, Zander."  
"It's Alec."  
"Sure, Hazel eyes. You guys hungry? I'll make dinner." I said rubbing my hands together.   
"Actually, yes." Magnus laughed while I walked into the kitchen.   
"Do you think she really trusts me?" I heard Akec question.   
"She will, in time." I made my way to the cupboards, opening them while the boys sat at the table.   
"Breakfast for dinner?" They nodded.   
"So sister, not to seen rude but the first thing you do when you get back is spend time with your brother and his boyfriend? You haven't even unpacked your things." I shrugged putting a bowl, pankcake mix, a spoon, eggs, and chocolate chips on the counter.   
"I really missed you, Mags" I smiled. "Being without you for to long isn't heathly."  
"It's been five years without you all out and about in public. People are starting to believe you were made up."  
"Do you guys want me to go? This seems like a family moment." Alec asked, brows frowning.   
"Don't be silly. If I didn't want you here. You wouldn't be. Chocolate chips?"

\---

After dinner, Magnus showed me my room which had a bathroom attached. I was to lazy to put my clothes away that I just snapped my fingers.

"Stop using your magic on stupid things." 

I didn't want to tell my brother but being back in New York hatched up the feelings I was running from in the first place. My one great love. My heart. Raphael Santiago, current leader of the New York vampire clan, according to Tessa. I loved him more than I've loved another person except Magnus, in my life. He was my world but back then I was childish. I didn't want to settle down, didn't want to commit. Considering, I was born in the 1700's, it's ironic but I still broke his heart. Even though every part of me missed my big brother and wanted to see him, there was a small part that missed Raphael so much it hurt.   
I fell asleep that night, dreaming of him. 

"Gumdrop? Somethings happened. They need me at The Institute. I was wondering if you would like to come along? Alec is already there." Magnus asked standing at the door, the next morning.   
"Good morning to you too, Big Brother."I said sarcastically and turned over to go back to sleep.   
"I'll get you breakfest before we go."  
"No, thank you. Helping Shadowhunters is your duty now, not mine. I don't care who you bone."  
"So rude in the morning, I need you. Two Warlocks are better than one." Magnus tisked.   
"Ugh fine. Only because I'm up now and I'll be bored."


	2. Magnus' Shadowhunters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette meets Jace, Isabelle, and Clary.

"Remind me, why we are helping the Shadowhunters again?" I questioned, walking up to the door of The Institute.  
"We aren't helping all the Shadowhunters, just Alexander and his family." Magnus replied, opening the door.  
"Ew you mean Maryse? I'd rather not." I said turning around. Magnus stopped me.  
"No, his siblings. Also, Clary Fairchild, and Jace Wayland."  
"Wait, Wayland?"  
"It's a long story. Alexander!" Magnus called  out, causing Alexander to turn around and walk over and kiss him on the cheek. Alec turned my way, smiling slightly.  
"Hello, Jules."  
"Hey, Zander." I replied clapping him on the side of his arm. Hey, I was trying. That's what counts.  
"If you guys will follow me, I'll take you to the others." Alec said turning around and walking down to a long table.Clary, Jace, and Simon looked confused. Izzy walked over and hugged me.  
"Juliette!" Izzy smiled and pulled away.  
"Hello again, Whip girl! You didn't tell me you are a Lightwood" I laughed.  
"You two know each other?" Jace questioned.  
"We've met through Meliorn, before she "disappeared." Izzy shrugged.  
"Right then. Gumdrop, this is Jace Wayland, and you remember, Clarissa. Guys this is my sister. Juliette." Magnus stated pointing at each of them.  
I turned towards Jace  
"Are you afraid of ducks too?" I asked.  
'I don't know what you're talking about!"Jace rushed, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Clary, good to see you again. You probably don't remember me though."  
"Sorry but to be fair, there are rumors you don't actually exist and your brother took my memories." Clary, half smiled.  
"It makes it easier to go around the world, except for Peru." "Juliette. We agreed to never talk about that!" Magnus said, chucking.  
"Only because you can't remember!" I laughed.  
"Back to what brought you two here." 'Alec disrupted, grumply.  
"I don't know how much I can help, I'm not the High Warlock anymore." Magnus said trying not to sound sad. I heard about this but never found the time to talk about it. All I knew was that he supported the Seelie Queen, idiot.  
"That doesn't change how powerful your magic is, Mags." I frowned at him. Alec was about to continue when Lucian Greymark walked up.  
"We need to talk." He grunted out.  
"What's wrong, Luke?" Simon asked, with genuine concern. There was a lot I didn't know about this little group. I intended to find out everything. Mangus phone rang. He pulled it out, sighing.  
"I have to take this." He said walking away.  
"Lorenzo Rey. What can I do for you?" I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation before Magnus came back announcing his leave.  
"I'm sorry, Alexander. I need to go."  
"Wait, we might need you."  
"You have Juliette. She's almost as good as me."  
"Ass!" I exclaimed hitting his chest. Magnus laughed before he walked off. I didn't want to be here in the first place!  
"Jules. It's good to see you."  
"Lucian Greymark! You haven't aged a day." I laughed. Hugging him slightly.  
"It's I, who should be saying that to you. Look at you! Wasn't I just at your 376th birthday party?"  
"A girl never tells her age, Lucian. Mind your Manners."i playfully scolded.  
"My bad, great great great grandmother."  
"Not to be rude but, why are you here, Luke?" Jace said.  
"There's been a murder. A woman in her thirties. I thought it was a simple murder untill I noticed the blacklines coming from her neck wound."  
"Possession?" Isabelle asked.  
"Yes, and her husband is nowhere to be found."  
"Where did her husband work?" Jace questioned.  
"Hospital, a couple blocks from here. He was a nurse."  
"Magnus knows someone who works there. We can go talk to her."  
Lukes phone started ringing. He answered it.  
"Ollie? What are you doing?!"  
"I told you to take a few days!"  
"Ollie, don't go after him!"  
"Go home, Ollie!"  
"Ollie? Wha-" and Luke slamed his phone closed.  
"She's in trouble. She found the husband and she's only."  
"You go help. We'll go to the hospital."  
"I'll go with you." Clary said looking at Luke.  
"Okay." He hesitated.  
"I'll gear up." She said and we all walked off. 

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and I were on our way to the hospital.  
"You guys can't hide from the Mundanes. I look weird taking to myself." I said first thing. Isabelle laughed latching her arms with mine. Wow this girl is touchy.  
Jace stood on the other side of me, Alec on Izzy's  
"How did you know about the Duck thing?" Jace questioned. I smirked. "You were not the only Herondale afraid of them. Will would literally have anyone run around the grounds of his home to chase them away." "I don't know much about the Waylands." He mumbled. "If you would like to, I'm around. Don't believe anything The Clave tells you." "Did you guys know, the Lighwoods and the Waylands were once a whole family. Blood and all. You guys and Jace are verrryyy distant cousins." I laughed while Alec looked put off. "Oh really? " Isabelle laughed, eyes shifting towards Alec and back again. There's definitely a story there. "So, who's older, you or Magnus? How are you related?" "Isabelle!" Alec said in warning, that it wasn't her buisness. However, I found myself trusting this little group. I can't quite put my finger on why. "It's okay, Zander. Izzy, Magnus would kill me if I answered that question. Yes, Hazel eyes, I do know how old he is. No, Jace, you can't know. I'm not 376 by the way, so don't try to use Luke to guess. Magnus and I have the same father." I breathed when I was done. We stayed silent after that untill we walked into the hospital. I pulled them to where I knew Caterina would be. "Juilette! It's been so long." "Caterina, my old friend!" I replied placing my hand over her's. "You've brought Shadowhunters with you. " She replied with her eyebrows raised "We are on important Shadowhunters buisness! " I said with a salute. "Hello again, Alec." Catarina smiled at him. "Hello, Catarina. I've come to ask you a few questions if that's alright." Alec said arm against the desk slightly. "How can I help?" Catarina couldn't really help us. She just said the nurse was a good man who didn't deserve this and she didn't know anything. Jace and Izzy were staying to grab files on him but I was leaving. This was boring and no one needed my help. I walked into a alleyway and made a portol home. Landing in my bedroom, I took my shoes off and made my way to the kitchen. "Lorenzo Rey can kiss my ass!"


End file.
